The Twelfth Day
by Starza-Shine
Summary: Just a Lemony fic of MCxZen. A day after the party. When everything has settled and the two lovebirds have a real fluffy time. Rated M for explicit scenes. This is my first time making an explicit fic, so I'd be more than happy if you can give some reviews for my future works.


**The Twelfth Day**

I squinted my eyes as the morning sun bathed the room. I was half sober. I realized I was still in my yesterday's party dress. I must have crashed so hard last night. I tossed around and see a gentle looking man, quietly sleeping beside me. His silky white hair were in a messy low ponytail.

Ah look at you... Even you look so handsome in your sleep. I encouraged myself to touch his hair. Running my finger slowly and softly. With the back of my hand I caressed his smooth cheek. That was when he opened up his gentle eyes.

"Good Morning, My Princess." He smiled, "did you sleep well?"  
"Uu..um.. I think I drank too much wine."  
"You're so cute when you're drunk." said Zen with even bigger smile. His big hand run through my hair, making me feel so loved. He turned his body facing me, and caressing my cheek. Our eyes met. He looked deep into my eyes and without saying a word, I could definitely feel the love.  
"Did I... say anything stupid?" I asked  
"Hmm.. that depends.." he smiled slyly, propped his head on his elbow. Oh no. I did say something stupid.  
"W..what do you mean by depends?" I asked nervously. Please not anything stupid please.  
"If you think saying my name repeatedly is stupid, then yes, you did." I could sense tone of victory in his voice.  
"That's embarrassing..." I said as I was trying to get up. But he pulled my wrist, and we were face to face again. He cupped my cheek with his hands, and once again looked deeply into my eyes. What a strong presence you have Zen.  
"You think...saying my name is embarrassing?"  
"No, that's not what I mean. I..I wasn't.." I was panicked. Zen broke into laugh that confused me.

He sat and held his stomach and laughed so hard.  
"I'm sorry, Jagiya, the look on your face. Too precious. You're too cute I can't take it."  
I pouted.  
"I'm sorry... I know what you mean.." he cast his illegally beautiful smile. "Jagiya, do you know how happy I am? I've never felt so happy before." His ruby-like eyes had never been so gentle looking as they are now.  
"Watching you fall asleep is so priceless. You look extremely beautiful when you're sleeping. Your skin is so bewitching. Your red lips are so inviting." He paused as he sighed.  
"You have no idea how hard it is to control myself from touching you last night. With the alcohol influence, it's even harder." He chuckled.  
"I, I feel like I can just go out of control and rob you out of your sleep. But it wouldn't be fair if I did that right? Then you won't have the control to stop me. I don't want that. I want your consent."

Zen turned around and stared my flustered face with mixed expression. I took a deep breath, moved closer to him, and whisper in his ear.  
"I am yours. I give all my consent. My soul, my heart, and my body, is in your hand."

He turned to me with teary eyes as if he couldn't believe what he has just heard. He then pulled me into his arms. Hold me tightly while sobbing quietly.

"I just can describe how happy you make me feel." He beamed. "For the first time in my life I feel like I was wanted and loved, sincerely. Not just because I'm good looking. But because of me. I love you, jagiya. I really really love you. I can say this over and over again but I know it won't be enough to express how I really feel about you. I'm running out of words."

"Then don't say anything, Oppa. Just hold me tight."

We stayed like that for a moment that felt like eternity. Zen was so closed to me that I could sense his warmth through his shirt. The smell of faint cologne mixed with his sweat intoxicated me like drug. I was drunk in his presence. 

"Jagiya, are you sure? There will be no turning back... I don't think I can stop myself after this..."  
I nodded without hesitancy.

Zen loosen up his grip, reached out for my chin and started brushing his lips on mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He parted my lips with his tongue, slipped it in, and began caressing the insides of my mouth. He pressed his lips even harder, and let his tongue explore every inch of my mouth.

"Oh..." a moan just escaped involuntarily from my mouth. My heart beat so fast I felt like I'm almost running out of breath. His ran his fingers through my hair. Down... down... down... as I was caught in his rampant kisses. Oh I'm so drown in his passionate touches I couldn't think of anything else.

He slipped his hands under my dress. I could feel his warm hand caressing every inch of my skin. He kissed my face, my nose, my cheeks, my eyes. He was breathing unevenly, and I surely could feel his heart beating fast. He kissed my ear and bit them gently. I couldn't help but moan louder.  
"aah..." He licked my ear, trailed down to my neck. He planted his lips on my neck and I felt like I might lose my consciousness in any minute.  
"jagiya, you smell incredible."  
"hnggh..." I lost it. I couldn't think of any replied. I completely drown in passion and lust. I want more of you Zen! Please give me more!  
"please... give... me...more..." the words were escaped my mouth. I had no more control. I had been taken over by Zen's manly charm.

"I love you, Nae Sarang.. I love you.." he whispered out of breath.  
"I love you too, Oppa.." 

Again we were drown in this bewildering kisses. All of the reality seems blurred out. I could no longer sense the room. I could only sense his presence. His warmth, his touch. Oh Zen...

I instinctively unbutton his shirt while our lips still pressed to each other. I ran my finger through his well sculpted body. His hard torso, his chiseled tummy. My what a creature. What a magnificent creature. Lust had taken over my senses. I left trails of kisses to his neck, down, to his board chest. Zen's moaning sounded like music to my ears. Oh you even beautiful when you're moaning.

I planted deep kisses on his perfect stomach. I was marking my territory. You're mine, Zen. You're mine. I licked every inch of his body, his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. Moan after moan following my journey in Zen's body exploration. I could feel his every muscle tensed everytime I made contact with his skin. This is bad. The more I tasted him, the more I wanted him.

"ahh..."  
Yes Zen, please enjoy it.  
"Jagiya... come here" he said, panting.

He pulled me close to him and burrowed his face to my neck. His hand slowly removing my dress and stopped for a moment. 

He ran his gaze all over my body. His breathing was picking up its pace.  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, jagiya. I won't complain even if I were born over and over again in this life, because I get to see you, I get to be with you. And if I were born in another life, I'll definitely search for you."

He then ran his hands all over my body. He caress my back with the gentlest touch.  
"Oh my god, you have such a smooth skin. Why? You're driving me crazy." He slowly removed my undergarment. I could feel my heart was about to burst out of my chest as I felt his gaze on my exposed skin. My skin felt so warm and tingling sensation was crawling underneath it.

"My mind went blank, Jagiya. How did God create such beautiful creature like you?"

Our heart beats raced. We barely caught our breath.

He grabbed my wrist, and start kissing me all over again. This time deeper and much more passionate. I felt my body burn in heat. His hands roamed my body wildly as his lips tracing the curvature of my bare chest. 

"ahhn..." I was shocked by the tingling sensation as his tongue made contact with my exposed breast. I never knew it could be this good. My body shivered with every movement he made. It was gentle, soft, warm, but persistent. My mind went blank as Zen's hand traveled further down while keeping his lips on my chest. The sensation is overwhelming. So this is how it feels to be with a man.

Zen moved on top of me, gently parted my legs with his, allowing himself to crouch between my legs. His hands went down, caressing the inner part of my thigh.  
"It's ticklish, Oppa... ahhh.."  
"Oh really?" he smiled teasingly as he ran his hands on my inner thigh softly.  
"ahhhh.."

"Do you want me to stop?"  
"I don't know... I don't ..aaahhn!" his hand brushed my sensitive spot without warning. The touch sent an electric shock towards my whole body.

"You're so cute..." I couldn't breathe. I lost my breath. Zen's touches are too much to handle.  
"Jagiya... have you ever been with a man before me?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head.  
"Me too..." He smiled bashfully. "The only girls I've been with are my co-star on stage." He chuckled.

"Jagiya, I cannot take it anymore... Can I go further?" 

My heart pounded so hard that I bet Zen would be able to hear it. I knew what is going to come after this. I was excited but scared at the same time. But I couldn't turn back, could I?

"Yes... please, Oppa..."  
Zen took off his last piece of clothes, threw it on the side of the bed. He looked like an artwork. A Greek statue with all his glory. Just by the look of his body, I could feel my blood was boiling. I was captivated.

"Jagiya, is this your first time then?"

I nodded. My heart was racing so fast I couldn't handle it.  
"It's going to hurt a little. But please bear with me. I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

He brushed his already hard member on my lady part. I couldn't help but tensing up and instinctively blocked his way in.

He chuckled.

"Afraid of me, Jagiya? Just relax and trust me."

He brushed his cheek to my inner thigh and kissed it gently. I loosened up a bit.  
"I'm going in." He whispered to my ear. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Zen pushed his way in with one thrust.  
"Aahh!" I let out a scream as I felt a nerve wrecking sharp pain on my lower area. Tears streamed down on my face.  
"Jagiya...Is it hurt? Are you okay? You're crying.." He asked, panting. His face looked worried but in ecstasy at the same time.

"It's okay...I'm just happy.." I replied.  
"Then I'll continue... I promise I'll be gentle."

He held my body tight as he thrusting in and out slowly. What an describable feeling. I felt the sensation that I never felt before. My body was getting hotter and hotter. Every muscle of my body trembled in passion.

"Jagiya it feels so good here. Why do you feel so good. It feels amazing being inside you." Zen's movement was getting faster and harder, more demanding. The faster he got, the crazier the sensation became.

"Ahhh...ahhh.." he moaned. Our body pressed to each other so tight as we struggled to grasp for more air.  
"ahhh..hhhaah" I couldn't recognize whose moans was that anymore. It could be mine, it could be his.

"Jagiya, it feels so good. Oh..oh..God.."

He kissed me wildly as he thrust his part inside of me.  
"I can't believe now we are one, Jagiya, ahh...hahh.."

He pulled me up to sitting position and held me tight. His hands roamed my body, grasping by breast and squeezed it between his fingers. He kissed my neck, planted a deep kiss there, brandishing his love on my very skin. I could taste his sweat as I bit the skin on his shoulder. He tasted incredible.

"I love you, Jagiya..."  
"I love you, Oppa..."

The room filled the scent of our love. It's intoxicating. I couldn't take it anymore. I was in my peak of pleasure. It felt like heaven. I'm in heaven, making love with an angel. I couldn't see the ceiling, the wall, the edge of bed, anymore. Only bright light surrounding Zen's body.

"Jagiya..hah..hah..I'm in my limit..I can explode anytime..hah..hah.." he panted as he vigorously thrusting his body. He put me back to missionary position and his pace was getting faster and wilder while my body getting hotter and crazier.

"Jagiya...I'm coming..ahh..hah...hah" I arched my back as he sent his last thrust.  
"AAAHHH..Zen Oppaa!" I screamed his name as I clutched tightly on his back. A surge of wild sensation invaded my body, sending a thousands of electrical shock to my brain. My mind went blank I thought I passed out.

Zen collapsed on top of me. Out of breath.

"Jagiya... Thank you... From now on, you're mine. I'll be responsible for you. Please trust in me."

"I'm yours, forever." I whispered as we both drifted to a sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
